


let's roleplay, i'll wear a disguise

by marshmallows2345



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Maid Costume, Strap-Ons, reader dresses up as a maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: you dress up for alex as a risque maid(like one of those costumes you find on those party websites)
Relationships: Alex Blake & Reader, Alex Blake (Criminal Minds)/Reader, Alex Blake/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	let's roleplay, i'll wear a disguise

Alex Blake was the best girlfriend and lover you’d ever had. She always listened to you, she made you feel absolutely beautiful, and she was just an all-around amazing person. Not once would she make you feel less than her, even though she was more intelligent than you could ever fathom. Alex also knew how to please, and that statement didn’t apply just to your public relationship. In bed, she was amazing. She knew how to make you escape to paradise, and she always knew what you needed. Despite her vanilla appearance, Alex was far from it. As for you, you were not vanilla by any means. You matched Alex’s kinky level, but you were the opposite of her. She was dominant, and you were the submissive. And it worked.

Now, you and Alex were pretty open with each other about what you wanted to try in bed. Both of you believed that it was essential that the two of you communicate your desires. But, this time, Alex wanted to try a roleplay idea, and she was a tad apprehensive about introducing it to you. But, like all new bedroom ideas, she knew she had to communicate. She always said that the worst thing you could do to a linguist was not communicate. Though you weren’t a linguist, she felt the principle still applied to you, and so she decided to bring it up over dinner. This was common practice for you two; dinner was often quality time and a nice meal rolled into one. 

Tonight, the two of you were enjoying a simple home-cooked meal, and you were thrilled you got to spend time with Alex. You were sitting across from her, and you could tell that something was on her mind.

“What’s up, love?”

“I’ve been thinking about something. And you don’t have to say yes or no, but I’m going to ask that you think about it.”

“Okay.”

“I was thinking about us. Specifically, our sex life.”

“Okay..”

“And I wanted to try roleplay.”

“Roleplay? I mean, we kinda do it already, but I’m sure you’re talking about something else.”

“I am. I was thinking of dressing you up in a costume.”

“Oh? What kind?”

“Well, I’d leave that up to you. Personally, I’d like to see you in one of those risqué French maid costumes.”

You smiled as you thought about Alex’s idea. It would be hot to put on one of those. 

“I’ll do it, on one condition. You don’t get to see the costume until I put it on my body.”

“I’ll agree to that,” she responded. “Thank you for entertaining my idea.”

“Of course. I hope you like dinner; I did my best attempt at a Tuscan chicken.”

“It’s wonderful, sweetheart. I can never get enough of your cooking. Just like I can never get enough of you.”

Rolling your eyes, you took another mouthful of your dinner before continuing to chat with Alex about her day. 

The next day, after Alex had left for a lecture she was giving, you whipped out your laptop and started searching for some sexy French maid costumes. Your mission was to find the hottest one possible. Scrolling through a costume website, you found one that you liked and that was affordable. It was an off-the-shoulder dress with a skirt that was extremely short. You also bought a pair of white thigh-high stockings just to add a little extra spice to the getup. And just for the fun of it, you sprung the extra money for rush shipping so it’d be at your home within 2 business days. You were much too eager to see Alex’s face when she’d come home to her girlfriend in a much too short maid outfit.

When you got the notification that your package with your maid getup had arrived, you couldn’t wait to get home that night. It was practically a given that Alex would be late. Her job was hard, and her commute wasn’t an easy one. You were confident that you’d be home before Alex, and when you saw that her car wasn’t in the driveway, you proved your theory. You picked up the package on the doorstep before unlocking and opening the door. It was as if you were a kid on Christmas, and you couldn’t wait to open your present. After going inside and locking the door behind you, you took your package up to the bedroom. You tossed it on the bed before sitting next to it and ripping it open. Taking out everything inside, you placed each smaller package next to each other before opening them separately. Once everything was opened, you quickly changed into your costume. It was short and sexy. The skirt barely qualified as a skirt, but that was the whole point. You admired yourself in the mirror; you looked sexy and beautiful. Alex would totally love it.

Just to add a little more pizazz to your outfit, you swiped on some lipstick and mascara. You also sprayed on some perfume before leaving your bedroom and going to the kitchen to make dinner. Cooking was something you loved to do, and since you got home before Alex did, it made sense for you to cook. On the weekends, you two would either order out or you would cook together. Alex loved your cooking, and she loved when you baked sweets as well. Tonight, it felt so much better while you were cooking. Most likely, it was because you were in a skimpy outfit that didn’t belong anywhere near a kitchen, but that didn’t stop you.

Your ears perked up when you heard the door unlock and open. You couldn’t wait to see Alex’s face when she’d see you.

“Y/N? Darling?”

“I’m in the kitchen!”

Alex set her bag down and she went into the kitchen. When she saw you, her breath was taken away. 

“What’s all this?”

“Well, you wanted to try some roleplay and see me in a French maid costume. Kinda fitting, since I enjoy cooking and cleaning, and most importantly, I enjoy when you tell me what to do.” 

“You look beautiful,” Alex said as she stepped closer to you and caressed your body in her hands. “Such a cute maid.”

“Thank you, Dr. Blake. I hope that you’ll enjoy dinner.”

“I’m sure I will. But, I have another question.”

“Yes?”

“What’s for dessert?”

“Dr. Blake,” you purred as you flashed her a dazzling smile, “I have something in mind, and I think it’s quite a sweet treat. But it’ll have to wait until after dinner.”

“I’m not sure if I know what you mean, darling.”

“Well, I think it’d involve me on my knees and being a good little girl. And I’d let you do whatever you want with me.”

“Really? Well, I think that’s a lovely treat. Continue, darling. Let me know when dinner’s ready.”

“Of course, Dr. Blake.”

You called for Alex when dinner was ready, and you set the table and brought everything out. You took your usual seat, across from Alex, and as you ate, you couldn’t help but notice that she kept looking at you. But you paid no mind to it

“Dr. Blake? Is there something wrong?”

“I can’t get enough of you in that. God, I want you.”

“Dr. Blake…” you moaned as her foot slid up your leg.

“After you clean up the table, I want you to present yourself on the bed.”

“Yes, Dr. Blake.”

You quickly cleaned up the table before going to the bedroom. Following Alex’s orders exactly, you got on your hands and knees and placed your chest down on the bed. Your shoes were left by the side of the bed so you didn’t dirty the sheets. You heard Alex’s heels clicking against the hardwood floors, and you quivered in anticipation. She stood in the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest as she said,

“Good girl. You’re a slut, you know that? Wearing such a skimpy outfit around. I quite enjoyed the visual, though.”

“You did?”

“Very much so. If you weren’t cooking, I’d have bent you over the kitchen counter and fucked you then,” she said as she strutted over to stand next to you.

“Dr. Blake…”

“Yes, darling?”

“I want you,” you whined. “I want to serve you.”

“You want to serve me?” She purred as her hand ran up and down your back. 

“Yes, Dr. Blake.”

“Off the bed, and on your knees. I’ve been horny all day. I need you to clean me up.”

You nodded as you got off the bed and knelt down in front of her. Your hands pulled down her pants and panties, exposing her wet cunt. Nestling your face in between her thighs, you gently kissed her glistening folds.

“Good girl.”

Your tongue gently ran over her outer lips, tasting her juicy cunt. She softly moaned as your tongue licked a stripe from her slit to her clit.

“Such a good girl for me,” 

Your eyes looked up at Alex’s stunning face as you ate her out. Her taste was absolutely addicting and you couldn’t get enough of her. She loved watching you eat her out; you were a perfect fit in between her thighs. Her hand gripped your hair and pushed you deeper into her cunt, and you could feel her juices dribble down your chin.

“You’re so good, darling. You make me feel so good,” Alex purred.

You softly moaned at the praise, sending vibrations to her clit. Your mouth continued to nip and suck on Alex’s clit, and every so often, your tongue would flick over it. She was a moaning mess for you, and you took great pride that you were able to have a woman like her moaning for you. As your mouth continued to work wonders on her cunt, Alex’s moans and whines grew louder, and she felt a familiar bubble-like feeling in her stomach.

“God, fuck, you’re so good! Right there, baby!”

Her praise was music to your ears, and you worked even harder to make her cum. Your hands gently massaged her hips, and you kept licking and sucking at her cunt. Alex’s chest rose and fell more rapidly, and you could tell she was close. Her hips bucked against your mouth as she chased her orgasm. 

“God, fuck yes, I’m so fucking close, Y/N.”

“Cum for me, please.”

Alex’s hips ground against your mouth as she released all over your tongue. An incredibly sexy combination of your name and a slew of curses left her mouth and her juices coated your lips and chin. You eagerly lapped up everything she gave you before pulling away to show her your messy face.

“Look at you, baby. You’re all messy.”

You smiled as she grabbed your chin and made you look up at her. She returned the gesture before commanding,

“Finish taking off my pants.”

You nodded as you helped her out of her pants and panties before throwing them aside. She pulled you up by your collar and made you stand in front of her.

“Now, take off my other clothes.”

You obediently unbuttoned Alex’s shirt and pulled it off of her before undoing her bra. They joined her other clothes in a pile on the floor. 

“You’re beautiful,” you murmured as your hands ran up her stomach.

“Mm, darling. You’re so good for me. Now, let’s see,” she mused as she ran two fingers along your clothed slit, “Well, would you look at that. You’re soaked. Is this all for me?”

“Yes, Dr. Blake. It’s all for you.”

“Only me? Nobody else?”

“Nobody else makes me so wet, Dr. Blake.”

“Good. Now, pull down these panties and bend over the bed.”

You did as she asked. Alex went to the dresser and she took out the strap from one of the drawers. She also grabbed the lube and went back over to you. As she fastened the harness around her, she admired how beautiful you looked. Alex’s slender fingers gently rubbed your slit and she slid in two fingers to prep you. 

“So tight and warm for me. You’re such a good girl.”

“Ah, oh fuck!”

Alex’s fingers felt like heaven as she fingered you. She hit your g-spot every time, and you were a whimpering mess for her. When she was satisfied that you were stretched enough, she pulled her fingers out and held them up to your mouth. You sucked on them eagerly before she pulled them away. 

“You’re such a good girl. Ready for my cock?”

“Yes, Dr. Blake. I need you to fill me up.”

“Good girl,” she murmured as her lips gently kissed your neck. 

Alex lubed up her strap before she gently pushed it into you. Your eyes fluttered closed as you felt the strapon stretch you out. Alex slowly worked it into you as her lips left kisses on your neck and shoulder. When it was fully sheathed in you, you whimpered and Alex cooed,

“Want me to move, my cute little maid?”

“Please, please, oh God I’m so full.”

Alex slowly started to thrust in and out of you. She didn’t want you to be overwhelmed too early. Your eyes remained closed as you tried to keep yourself grounded as she slowly fucked you. Alex grabbed your chin and she made you look at her.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” she murmured as she gradually picked up the pace. “So pretty like this.”

You whined as you felt her hit a sensitive spot in you over and over again. Alex was so good at fucking you; it was almost sinful. Her lips whispered filth to you as she fucked you. She gently fondled your breasts through your clothing and you mewled at her. 

“D-Dr. Blake, please, oh fuck..”

“Feels good, doesn’t it? Look at you, you’re all messy with my cum on your mouth and my strap in you. Good girl.”

Alex’s hand reached around and rubbed your clit. You were a mess of whimpers and moans as she kept filling you up. Your back arched as she slammed into you while her hand rubbed your clit. You could feel your orgasm bubble in your lower stomach as Alex’s blissful ministrations continued. Eyes rolling into the back of your head, you whimpered,

“Please, please, oh fuck! ‘M gonna cum!”

“Yeah? You wanna cum for me, pretty girl? Cum on my strap.”

Alex’s other hand wrapped around your throat and she gently squeezed it. The hand on your clit rubbed small, quick circles as she fucked you deep and hard. Everything combined together was enough to push you over the edge and you released all over her strapon. Alex worked you down from your high with her fingers as she whispered sweet praises to you.

“You did so good for me. Such a good, pretty girl.”

She slowly pulled out of you and she turned you over onto your back. Alex then took off the strapon and she set it on the dresser. She’d clean it the next day; right now you were more important. Sitting next to you, Alex helped you out of your costume and she murmured sweet nothings to you as she undressed you. 

“You were so beautiful tonight. You looked so good in that. So good for me,” she praised as her hand stroked your hair. 

Alex helped you move up the bed and rest against the pillows. She kissed your forehead before saying,

“I’m gonna get a cool cloth to clean you. I’ll be right back.”

You nodded in response. Almost as soon as she’d left, she was back with a cloth and was gently cleaning you. 

“Feeling okay?”

“Mhm. I loved it. I liked dressing up.”

“I liked seeing you all dressed up. If you want, you can do it more often.”

“I think I will,” you said as you smiled up at Alex.

Alex always was so good at aftercare. She was tender, loving, and always gentle. Her touch was soothing, just like her voice. Once she cleaned you up, she tossed the rag into the hamper and pulled your head into her lap.

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you too, Alex. Now, um, I kinda have to pee.”

Chuckling, Alex helped you up and she sent you to the bathroom. When you came back, you found her snuggled under the covers.

“C’mere you,” she said as you climbed into bed and snuggled up to her. “Can’t fall asleep without my girl.”

You held onto her as you slowly drifted off to sleep. Alex stayed awake to make sure you were sleeping peacefully before she let herself fall asleep as well. 


End file.
